The Realm of Comprehension
Me and my friend, Daphne, decided to play some Camping. We joined the game and hopped onto the truck with 8 other players. When we got into the play server everybody left, probably thinking the game would be boring. It was just me, Daphne, and the hiking guide in an secluded, eerie forest. We started out the first few minutes of the game goo., until the first attack came. When the bullets flew, if they hit someone instead of just no noise, you heard realistic cries for help. These included, "STOP, PLEASE HELP, and WHY". As you can probably guess, we were quite unnerved about this, but we brushed it aside as the creator making it more realistic. As we continued on, I kept noticing new things. The camp guide's face would often change unexpectedly, he seemed nervous, and most of all, the feeling of another presence. I mean I know there something lurking in the woods from playing this game before, but this was different. Chills ran down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and my stomach dropped like an anchor in the sea. This feeling, what was it? I wasn't just nervous, I wasn't just tense, I was feeling about every feeling you'd feel in a life or death situation. I wasn't sure about Daphne, but I could guess she was just as anxious as me from playing this game. Then Daphne called me and nervously said, "I heard something in the woods, can you come with me to check it out?" Now believe me, by now I was getting pretty paranoid, but I decided to do it because it could be a dying animal, so why not? So I jumped on my bike and rode over to her house, as it was only 4:30 and the sun had not yet set. When I got to her house, we went into the woods in search of the cause of the sound. When we went into the woods, we were met by nothing but birds chirping and the wind kicking up leaves. And the sound, it seemed as if it was moving. Now we knew it wasn't a dying animal. The sound starts to get closer, and I could hear it going around in a circle. It was going around us. Immediately I yell, "CRAP LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" and we start running. What can we, as humans, not process in our meek little minds? As we are running, the sounds instead start coming from right behind us, and it's coming fast. I hear a scream, and I look to my side and Daphne wasn't there. I turn around and I see something i'll never forget. That... thing. It looked hideous. It had pale skin with multiple wounds, flesh showing. It had hideous bloodshot eyes, it seemed like it was going insane. Instead of hands, it had a long, curved, single claw extending from both of its arms. Its mouth was nothing but rows and rows of teeth going down all the way to it's throat. I couldn't see Daphne anywhere, she was taken by "It".... It lunged at me, I immediately turned around and bolted to my bike, hopping on my bike and riding to my house faster then I ever thought was possible. When I got into my house, I ran straight to my room to grab my phone, but I saw something on my monitor. By now I was disconnected from the game, but I saw something. The creature was standing in front of our screens, with the creepy bloody smile it had. It opened i's mouth and sound came from my speakers, it was distorted but I made it out to be, "Do you like my pet?". The creature then called out something in another language, and another one of those things popped up behind the creature. What lies beyond the realm of comprehension? "Do you like my creation? They can wreak havoc in the real world, unlike me." The creature distortedly said, "The more Roblox players they get, the stronger they become." I was shocked, thinking how many people they have already caught when the creature says, "She was only the first piece of food for my pets, there will be more." By now I couldn't process all of this, Roblox has real monsters? This thing inside a children's game is trying to kill me? But why? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash at my door. I Locked the door and grabbed the baseball bat I kept in my room and got ready to defend myself. I could hear it rummaging through the house and finally stopped at my door. It tried to push it open, but I had locked the door. It then cut a hole through the door with its claws and walked in. I threw the baseball bat as hard as I could at that thing and knocked it out. The black creature from Camping then chuckled, "Didn't expect you to survive!" but he then said menacingly, "But I like to relish the hunt, I'll let you go, but by then my pets will have consumed more people, and then this hunt will become that much more fun!" After hearing this I grabbed my phone and ran, far away from there. Thoughts flooded through my head, stress overwhelmed me, and I just couldn't comprehend how such a thing could happen, because monsters don't exist, right? I've been living on the streets for a few days now, I'm about to use up the last of my data, so I'll end this fast. There is more, and they could target anybody in other games besides camping. Evil entities are coming, and we need to arm ourselves because the more they get, the stronger they go. I need to get moving or else I'll be the next to die, good luck and please stay safe. Tell me if you want a part two Category:Entities Category:Games Category:Marked for Review